Fewer writes to a non-volatile memory improves performance and longevity of the non-volatile memory. Accordingly, data compression is used to reduce the size of data written to the non-volatile memory such that less space is required for the data (e.g., less space results in fewer writes). But, the variable-sized nature of compressed data impacts a mapping layer of the non-volatile memory because it is forced to map host Logical Block Addresses (LBAs) to variable-sized chunks or “pieces” of data to physical locations in the memory, rather than fixed-sized pieces. More specifically, read-modify-write operations to the non-volatile memory are affected because the LBAs are not aligned with “mapping unit” boundaries.